1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wheel device for a baby walker, and especially to such a ratchet wheel device capable of rotating only to one direction. When the ratchet wheel device is mounted on the chassis of the baby walker, it can prevent the baby walker from retrogression, and using of the baby walker can be safer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A baby walker is provided for a baby to learn walking sitting therein. The baby can walk to any direction he wants to go, so that the baby walker is more practical in use. However, random moving of the baby walker increases danger to the baby using it. The center of gravity of the baby is located at the more rear area of the baby walker, the baby is subjected to falling down stairs or down on an uneven ground to make big hurt. Therefore, manufacturers commonly change the rear wheels on the baby walker into ratchet wheels under the condition not completely impeding the practicality of using of the baby walker. The ratchet wheels are made each to be capable of rotating only to one direction. So that when in use, the baby walker can only be moved straight forwards rather than moved straight backwards or transversely. In this way, safety in using of the baby walker is increased.